


Preservation

by Rivulet027



Series: Marvel Femslash [9]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Duty, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slice of Life, Sunsets, Triple Drabble, Understanding, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: A sunset. An affirmation of flirting. Questions about duty. Okoye and Brunnhilde understand each other.





	Preservation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).

Okoye takes comfort in knowing that she’s devoted her life to protecting Wakanda. Everything else is secondary, or it was secondary before Thanos. She tells herself not to replay that battle, to not get stuck in the moment where they lost. Mourn and continue protecting her country. Take moments and enjoy life.

“It’s a pretty sunset,” the Valkyrie comments as she sets a non-descript bottle near Okoye’s feet and then settles beside her.

“Thor’s words were a pretty refusal.”

“It was a generous offer, but with so few Asgardians left we crave as much familiarity as we can find on Earth.”

Okoye tilts her head, watches the way the fading light plays over Valkyrie’s face. Eyes meet hers. Okoye nudges the bottle. “You went shopping.”

“Easier to flirt with a gift.”

“There was plenty of flirting when we were sparring,” Okoye comments.

“It’s not often someone can keep up,” Valkyrie’s face turns stony as her words turn grave. “Or understand my burdens.”

“It’s rare,” Okoye agrees. “Valkyrie is a title.”

“Brunnhilde.”

“Is it just your people you protect?” she wonders aloud, grateful Brunnhilde might understand how fragile a question this is.

“I stopped for a long time. I was grieving and scared and I let that rule me.”

“Instead of duty.”

“Thor reminded me.” The words are laced with gratitude.

Okoye reaches out and takes her hand, threads their fingers together and squeezes. She misses T’Challa. She misses Shuri. She misses…Brunnhilde squeezes her hand back. There are some things Okoye cannot protect. She’s grieving and scared. The world may need more from Wakanda than it can spare. Brunnhilde is an outsider and yet…

“It’s not just my people,” Brunnhilde answers.

“Not anymore,” Okoye agrees as she pushes Brunnhilde onto her back, then straddles her hips, and captures her lips.


End file.
